Sleep
by Ryna-chan
Summary: [oneshot] Kratos observed everyone around him...


**Okay…(sweatdrop) I'm taking a break from **First Aid** with a oneshot!**

**Cause I love Kratos and Lloyd Father and Son stuff…here's some! I think. Bwahahaha…**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia. If I did, I would be rich I tell you, RICH! …and there would be some crazy scene with Kratos and the guys in the hot springs. (snicker)**

* * *

The small campfire crackled merrily in the growing darkness that fell upon the ruins of the place formally known as Luin, the city of hope. Six figures huddled around the heat source: a large green and white dog-like creature, a teenage boy, two women; one with a younger brother, and a purple clad man; seemingly asleep.

Until a pair of garnet orbs blazed open in the apparent darkness.

Kratos Aurion lifted himself up without more than a soft grunt escaping his lips; he was starting to get a little sore from lying down in one position for so long. The mercenary looked around and noted with mild relief that the Chosen was standing afar off; staring at the stars with her back to them. He grew tired of entertaining the sleepless adolescent girl all the time.

The auburn haired man observed the people around him.

Sheena fell asleep while sitting up, it seemed. The raven head tried to stay awake, in fears of being attacked in her slumber by her 'enemies', but sleep won the battle and she dozed quietly. Her ebony hair fell in a curtain to her young face, and her arms rested loosely whilst gripping her legs that were pulled up to her chest.

Genis, as always, slept next to his elder sister; curled up like a cat. His silver hair was lazily pushed away from his eyes and he snored lightly; despite his closed mouth.

Raine was kneeling next to her younger brother, slightly leaning on one side in her sleep. Unlike when she was conscious, Raine had a very peaceful expression on her usual hardened features.

Finally, Kratos turned his eyes towards Lloyd, the young man that had joined them on a whim of fate.

Lloyd Irving, surprisingly, didn't make a sound as he dozed. Out of all the unconscious people around the campfire, the brunette was the most crazily positioned. He was laying flat on his back, his arms and legs sprawled out as if he was making a snow angel. His mouth was open in a small 'o', and his lips twitched rhythmically.

Kratos felt a smile tug on his lips as he kept his eyes trained on the red clad young man. Was Lloyd suckling?

"_Anna, what __are__ you doing?"_

"_Oh shush, Kratos! He's so adorable!" Anna whispered excitedly, fawning over their baby boy. _

"_Anna…" the auburn haired man began, frowning disdainfully at the scene before him, "You can't let him do that; he'll get into a habit."_

"_Does it look like I care?" Anna stuck her tongue out at her husband. _

_Seven month old Lloyd Aurion laid in the cushions of all the blankets, sucking on his thumb in the cutest way humanely possible. Even as Kratos sulked and lectured on bad habits for babies, he too fell for the cuteness that was his son and allowed the small brunette to continue with the act. _

_It wasn't as if all babies didn't grow out of that habit, right?_

And Kratos thought he knew everything.

There was Lloyd, subconsciously wanting to suck on his thumb as when he was a child. Kratos felt a pang of pity for the young man; surely, if Kratos had raised him like he was supposed to, Lloyd would've broken out of such a weak habit.

Still, the purple clad man felt himself rise and approach the sleeping brunette. Kratos took Lloyd's gloved hand and gently placed his thumb in his mouth. Immediately Lloyd began sucking on his thumb, even to the extent of lightly smiling at the contact.

Kratos felt himself twitch. There was no possible way for an almost grown man to look so childishly _cute_.

"Ugh, I must be getting old…" Kratos grumbled to himself, sitting back down to watch his son with amusement, in spite of his own complaint.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha ha! Lloyd was sucking his thumb!"

"Sh-shut up, Genis!"

It was midday, and the group was walking back to Kvar's Human Ranch. Unfortunately for Lloyd, he was the last to be awake; allowing everyone to witness his embarrassing habit.

"I swear I never did that before!" Lloyd cried out desperately, blushing a bright crimson at everyone's bemused expression.

"Suuure…" Sheena laughed, and Raine chuckled silently. Collette helplessly giggled, although she tried hard not to, for Lloyd's sake.

Kratos, a little behind the group, fought the slightly guilty look off his face.


End file.
